


A Sick Sith

by aisling_in_outer_space



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV Second Person, hux's life is suffering, kylo ren is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisling_in_outer_space/pseuds/aisling_in_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is sick with a cold, and General Hux seeks your help in getting Kylo's germ-laden body away from the rest of the crew before everyone catches it.</p><p>Based off a tumblr prompt.  Cute and fluffy and full of Hux being exasperated as Kylo makes his life hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Sith

_ACHOO!_

Kylo Ren roared out a sneeze followed by a series of sniffles.  This was the second day that he had spent sneezing and blowing his nose until it was raw and bright red.  General Hux had grimaced as Kylo entered the command central without his helmet and with a tissue in hand.

“You disgusting fool; you’re bringing death into my command station,” Hux had complained when Kylo blew his nose near him.

“Shut up, Hux,” Kylo groaned through hoarse vocals.  His throat felt as though it would catch fire.  “Next time, I’ll purposefully sneeze on you.”

Hux cringed and immediately marched himself away from the entire central command.  If Kylo Ren was ill with a cold, then he wanted no part in being near the man.  He made his way to where you had been working in your office and quickly tapped at the open doorway.  You raised an eyebrow at seeing him looking so dishevelled.

“Can I help you?”

“It’s Ren.  He has a cold.”

“Am I supposed to do something about this?”  You were actually already aware that Kylo had come down with something because he had kept you up all damn night with his sniffling.  No matter how many times that you had offered him tea or a decongestant, he had refused, claiming that he was strong enough to get through a cold on his own.   _Men could do some stupid shit_ , you decided.  This was just another example.

Hux tapped his foot with flighty nerves.  “He’ll infect the entire base if not quarantined.”

“So, let me get this straight,” you began whilst swivelling around in your office chair.  “You want me to reel Kylo in and nurse him back to health or some shit because I’m his girl-friend?”

“…Yes?”

“Ugggh, Hux, you kill me,” you groaned whilst standing from your chair and shutting off your computer monitor.  Making your way toward the command centre with Hux following nervously behind, you resigned yourself to the fact that you had somehow become Kylo Ren’s babysitter as well as significant other.  Or at least Hux seemed to think that the roles were one in the same.

You groaned again as you entered the command centre to see Kylo attempting to delegate some Storm Troopers with a voice that was barely audible and a tissue damn near permanently pressed beneath his nose.  You stood beside him as he finished giving directions–your arms folded over your chest and the most deadpan expression on your face that you could muster.

“Why are you here?” Kylo asked after the Troopers had walked off to their respective tasks.

“Apparently, I’m here to quarantine you before your gross germs spread even further than they already have.”

Kylo glanced up at Hux, squinting in anger.  “General, did you put her up to this?”  He blew his nose again with a few more sniffles, which immediately made him appear far less intimidating, and Hux began to laugh.

You grabbed Kylo’s hand, starting to pull him away from Hux before he could explode and start swinging that lightsaber of his.  He just about let you drag him down the hall and to your apartment, where he draped himself on your couch as dramatically as possible.

“I didn’t need to be pulled away,” he complained with another sneeze.  “I’m fine.”

You meandered over after a minute, a cup of steaming tea in your hands for him.  “You’re terrible at lying, Kylo.”

“ _I’m.  Fine.”_  He was glaring at you with as much fury as possible, trying to appear completely terrifying.  But then his eyes twitched, and his nose wrinkled as he let out a powerful sneeze.  You handed him the tea and a fresh tissue without even batting a lash.

“Sure, _your fine_ ,” you belittled.  “Now, suck up your pride, you mighty commander, and drink your damned tea.”

He took a sip, frowning as he glared grumpily at the rising steam.  “…Thanks,” he muttered under his breath.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

_ACHOO!_

Hux wiped at his nose, grimacing.

“Damn you, Kylo Ren.”


End file.
